


Can You Take Me Far Away (Give Me A Star To Lean On) - DELETED SCENES

by LaughingThalia



Category: The Martian - All Media Types
Genre: Cut Scenes, Deleted Scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 06:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/LaughingThalia
Summary: A one stop shop for all the deleted scenes, concepts and ideas for The Martian fic that I'm working on (or at least the ones that didn't get written out and deleted for reals)





	1. Background Characters + OCs

**A/N:**

( ) = Job description and Chapter they were introduced (and sometimes chapters they were mentioned in).

[ ] = Surnames that were not used in the story yet but can be employed at a later date.

 

**SatCom**

Mindy Park

Joel Matthew - Boss

Rachel Dare

Pearce Kennedy – (Chapters 16, fired for being a creep)

Helen [List](Mindy's friend Chapter 4 + 49)

Cho [Ganias](Mindy's friend Chapter 4 +49)

Suzette [Njoku] (Chapter 4)

Dan [Hillingdon] (Chapter 4)

Samantha Painter (Chapter 39)

Jessica Mortimer (Chapter 39)

Gabriella Santiago (Chapters 44-45, newly hired, nightshift 5PM -1AM)

Grant 'Gary' [Gustin] (Chapters 44-45, Nightshift, Mindy's old colleague)

Catherine (Chapters 48, Mindy's Assistant)

Rachel's assistant (Chapter 48, some brunette guy)

**Ian Carmichael (Volcanisist isn't part of SatCom, Chapter 39)**

 

**PR**

Annie Montrose

Cindy [Cooper] (Chapter 38)

Jeff [Davies](Chapter 38)

Xander [Cage](Chapter 38)

Matt [Renner](Chapter 16)

Chelsea [Mansfield](Brunette Intern Chapter 28+31)

Dan [Leslie](Chapter 28+31)

Jerome [Williams](Black Guy Chapter 28)

 

**CNN's Mark Watney Report**

Kate Wilson (OC Chapter +28)

Cathy Warner (Fired in Fic)

 

**Medical**

Dr Irene Siobhan Shields

Dr Carter (Chapter 5)

Dr Dean Harold (Chris' friend, Chapter 11)

Ami and Dylan (Ambulance Chapter 11)

Sia Bailey (Texan Pharmacist Chapter 22)

Doctor R. Capper AKA Dr Wetblanket (psychologist Chapter 52)

 

**Other**

Franca (chap 6)

Naomi (waitress)

Ross Chambers (Mindy's friend, Printing and copying Chapter 16 + Chapter 49) Matt Bomer look alike

Barbara (HR Chapter 17)

Tony Mansfield (Eden Tech Chapter 26)

Eric Rumlow (Eden Tech Chapter 26)

Julia Edwards (Eden Tech Chapter 26)

Gretta Worthington (Eden Tech Chapter 26)

Chioma 'Chi-Chi' Onwezebe (Eden Tech Chapter 26)

Donny O'Harah (Chapter 30)

Mindy's Mum (Chapter 30)

Brooke Lively (Bitch Chapter 38)

Dean (mentioned in Chapter 55, hot dude, talked to Rachel)

 

**Chicago Locals**

Lisa and her baby Raquel (Mentioned Chapter 19)

Marissa Watney (Chapter 19)

Charles 'Charlie' Watney (Chapter 19)

Professor Paul Zen Mckinley (Chicago U, Botany Chapter 20)

Professor Lorna Booth (Engineering Chapter 20)

Professor Baz Hoffman (Physics in Relation to space [Space 101] Chapter 20)

Professor Flinn (English Language Chapter 20)

 

**Reporters**

Kara Danvers (Cat Co World Wide Media Chapter 21)

James Olsen (Daily Planet Chapter 21)

Lois Lane ([mentioned]Daily Planet Chapter 21)

Mary-Jane Watson (Daily Bugle Chapter 21)

Iris West (CC Picture News Chapter 21+31)

Linda Park (CC Picture News Chapter 21)

Ben Urich (Ex-Daily Bugle, Frontlines Chapter 21)

Vicki Vale (Gotham Gazette Chapter 21)

 

**Locations + Websites**

Johnson Space Center

Franca's Real Italian Restaurant –(Chapter 6)

 **Martinez Mexican Bakery** (A/N of Chapter 9)

The Regatta Apartments 22B off Kings Park Lane near the space centre (Chapter 10)

NASA Flight Medicine Centre (Chapter 10 + 11)

Brennan's of Houston. (45 minutes North East. central Houston in Midtown. Chapter 23+24)

http//www.TheMartianLogs.PDF.com/MarkWatney (Chapter 21)

 

**Twitter Handles**

KyRogen @KyInTheSky (Chapter 6+8)

YANIE @ChildishYanie (Chapter 8)

Rees Mullins @Laughing_Leo (Chapter 8)

DanTheMan @DaaamnDanial (Chapter 8)

 **@MarkWatneyReport_CNN** (Chapter 8)

Izzy @FrizzyIzzy (Chapter 20.5)

Why_In_The_Heck @SarahBaggs (Chapter 20.5)

MeAndMyEasel @MichaelWilliams (Chapter 20.5)

SeverusSnape @ChildishYanie (Chapter 20.5)

Laughing.Leo @ReesMillans (Chapter 20.5)

Marvel.Thalia @MarvelThalia992 (Chapter 20.5)

DigglesGiggles @DJGiggles (Chapter 20.5)

SuzyMuruli @SuMu9922 (Chapter 20.5)

BabyBoo23 @BB23 (Chapter 20.5)

Tabby Crook @Tabstar (Chapter 20.5)

 **MarkWatney @MarkWatneyAstro** (Chapter 21+22)

 **Kate Wilson @CNNWilson** **(** Chapter 28)

Stucky4Eva @BuckyBear (Chapter 56)

Sweetner @breathin (Chapter 56)

SwiftieBitch @Honey_Tay (Chapter 56)

 

**Cars**

Mindy – Black Mini Country Man

Donnie – Silver Seven Seater

 

**Ares III**

Mark Watney

Melissa Lewis

Chris Beck

Beth Johanssen

Alex Vogel

Rick Martinez

 

**Ares IV (V)**

Rick Martinez from NASA

 

Chinese guy from CNSA

White woman from ESA

Black guy from NASA

White woman from NASA

White guy from NASA

 

**Friend Group**

Mark Watney

Melissa Lewis

Chris Beck

Beth Johanssen

Alex Vogel

Rick Martinez

Annie Montrose

Teddy Sanders

Rich Purnell

Venkat Kapoor

 

**Crew Family**

Marissa Martinez (Wife, Mother, Chapter 24 + 55)

Robert Lewis (Husband, Chapter 24 + 55)

Helena Vogel (Wife, Mother, Chapter 24 + 55)

Senator Sean Beck (Chris' dad Chapter 59)

Darcy Brimson-Beck (Chris' mum Chapter 59)

Johnathan _'John_ ' Beck (Chris' Sister Chapter 59-60)

Margaret _'Marge' 'Maggy' 'Mags'_ Beck (Chris' Brother Chapter 59-60)

Patrick Johanssen (Beth's dad, english teacher chapter 58)

Corie Johanssen (Beth's mom land owner/farmer chapter 58)

Roberta (Chris' family maid, Chapter 59-60, kids: Rita and

 

**Medical Review**

Chapter 25

 


	2. List of songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Every chapter is named after lyrics from a song. The ones in  **bold**  are songs and/or artists that I recommend you listen to and the others are just for the sake of the lyrics.

1) Earthquake by Little Boots

2) Car Radio by  ** **Twenty One Pilots (TØP)****

3) I Took a Pill in Ibiza by Mike Posner (Seeb Remix)

 **4)** ** **Kids in the Dark**** by All Time Low

 **5)** ** **Gasoline**** by  ** **Halsey****

6) Aha! by Imogen Heap  _(There's also a version by_ ** _ **Pentatonix [PTX]**_** _)_

 **7)** ** **The Ocean**** by Mike Perry and Shy Martin

8) Crazy by Gnarls Barkley

9)  **Closer**  by Chainsmokers and  **Halsey**

10) I Took a Pill in Ibiza by Mike Posner  _(again)_

11) Mad World by Gary Jules  _(Don't listen to the 'Tears for Fears' version)_

12) Cruel by Snakehips and ZAYN

 **13)** ** **Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**** by  ** **XYLØ****

14)  **Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea**  by **XYLØ**   _(again)_

15) FOOLS by Troye Sivan

 **16)** ** **Gravity**** by  ** **EDEN****

 **17)** ** **XO**** by  ** **EDEN****

 **18)** ** **3005**** by  ** **Childish Gambino****

19) Arcadia by The Kite String Tangle

 **20)** ** **Freaks and Geeks**** by  ** **Childish Gambino****

20.5) ^A play on the song title Freaks and Geeks^

21) Pack of Wolves by Astronomyy  _(No that's not a typo)_

22) Drugs by  ** **EDEN****

 **23)** ** **Bills**** by LunchMoney Lewis

24) You're Tied Together With A Smile by Taylor Swift

24.5) I'm The Map by Dora The Explorer's Map

25) The Vicodin Song by Terra Naomi

26) Best Be Believing by  ** **AlunaGeorge****

 **27)** White Noise by Disclosure and  ** **AlunaGeorge****

 **28)** ** **Lightning****  by Little Mix

29) Paparazzi by **Lady Gaga**

30) Ride by Twenty One Pilots

31) Safe and Sound- The Hunger Games Soundtrack by Taylor Swift

32) Irresistible by  ** **Fall Out Boy [FOB]****

33)  ** **Bambi****  by  ** **Jidenna****

34)  ** **Way Down We Go****  by Kaleo

35) The Night We Met by Lord Huron  _(AKA the 13 Reasons why prom song)_

36) Life Of The Party by All Time Low

37)  ** **DNA****  by  ** **Kendrick Lamar****

38)  ** **Staying Out All Night****  by  ** **Fall Out Boy****  ft Wiz Khalifia (Boys of Zummer remix)

39) Dear Bruce by  ** **Trav B Ryan****

40) Young Volcanoes by  ** **Fall Out Boy [FOB]****

41) HOLD ME TIGHT OR DON'T by  ** **Fall Out Boy [FOB]****

42)  **Elastic Heart** by SIA

43)  ** **Danger****  by Migos ft. Marshmello

44) The Story of Tonight from  ** **Hamilton****

45) Explosions by Ellie Goulding

46) PYNK by **Janelle Monáe**

47)  **Nice For What**  by Drake

49)  **Tommy**  by Tommy Genisis

50)  **Boomerang** by **Jidenna**

50.5) Payphone by Maroon 5

51)  **Runnin'** by **Kehlani**

52)  **Catching Villains** by Chizzy Stephens

53) Stay by Post Malone

54) Issues by Julia Michaels

55) The Story of Tonight (Reprise) from **Hamilton The Musical**

56)  **Porcelain** by Patrick Stump [From FOB] ft Alph-A-Bit

57) What Comes Next? from **Hamilton The Musical**

58) Sunflower by Post Malone ft Swae Lee

59) Concrete by Tom Odell

60) Mia Khalifa [TIK TOK ANTHEM] (Hit or Miss) by iLOVEFRIDAYS  _(I'm so sorry you guys)_

****..........................................................................................................................** **

_61)_ _**To Be Named/Written** _


	3. Most Important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would have taken place during one of Mark's press conferences.

**'Cos I'm Only Human  
Human by Rag 'n' Bone Man  
Human by Christina Perri  
Human by Krewella**

The most important thing in the news right now?

“Most important? _Most important?_ Oh no. This is _not_ the most important thing in the news, not by a long shot." As he spoke he seemed to be getting angrier and angrier "this isn't important _at all_! What's important is the _flood_ that killed 200 people in A COUNTRY and the dead body that turned up in Washington yesterday and turned out to be the head of the CIA! What's important is the fact that there's a group of intelligent and dedicated people going to Venus' moon tomorrow and the fucking 9 year old girl who is _still missing_ so before you ask me a question think about what you're saying because this whole thing is trivial. I'm just a guy, I'm just **one** guy, just like you guys are all guys. I'm not different and I'm not special. I make mistakes and this isn't me trying to brush off the responsibility of my actions and it's not me trying to blame the press, you guys are just doing your jobs and I understand that my actions have consequences and that there are some people out there who idolise me even though I don't think they should. What I'm trying to say is I am sorry. I'm sorry for not being a good role model for kids and people who want to study the sciences when they're older. However, I will not apologise for my mental health, trust me when I say that no one wants my panic attacks gone more than me but it's not like I can wake up one morning and they'll just be gone, it's gonna take some time and it's gonna take some work but eventually I'll make it. And I must say having you guys shoving cameras in my face every second of the day and judging me sure isn't helping!”


	4. You Would Screw Me If I Let You In My Bedroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a lot of this scene was adapted into the whole Brooke Lively thing in Chapter 38.

**You Would Screw Me If I Let You In My Bedroom  
Mind Games by Banks**

**WAS ADAPTED IN CHAPTER 38 NEAR THE END WITH BROOKE LIVELY**  
She ran her hands up and down his body, under his shirt, undoing his belt and it felt so good (especially after so long) that all Mark could do to not cum right there and then was kiss her. When she started unbuttoning his shirt, tugging it gently from his still slightly slender frame was when he started to really feel some of the 'touch sensitivity' his doctors had warned him about when he first got back. He had hugged his friends, and he had shaken stranger's hands but being pressed up against Mindy like this, skin to skin, this intimacy was different, it was too much and Mark wasn't sure he could handle it, everywhere she was touching his skin felt like it was on fire, and not in the good way, he gasped "Wait - wait Mindy."

MUST ADAPT  
She stopped immediately "What is it? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah I am but can we not ... Not right now?"

"Of course Mark." She rolled off him and held his hand instead, she played with the idea of asking if he was okay again but decided against it "We have an episode of Law and Order SVU we haven't watched. Season 40 just started."

"Yeah okay, let's watch SVU." Mark nodded, glad that Mindy wasn't interrogating him about this.

She whipped out her laptop and (definitely not illegally) searched for the Law and Order catch up services that were available on a laptop.

As they watched it Mindy snorted "I can't believe they haven't changed this theme song in like 40 years."

"And how is that Detective Benson actress even still alive? She's been in it since the beginning."

||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||^||

"Siobhan, you know how at the very beginning you warned me about touch starvation, touch aversion and touch sensitivity?"

"Yes."

"Well I think that sensitivity is finally starting to rear its ugly head."

"What happened?"

"Um..." _'Me and Mindy were about to fuck was what happened'_ was something he was not comfortable saying to Dr Shields "Oh you know... This and that."

She raised an eyebrow "Did 'this and that' happen to involve Mindy?"

"Possibly."

"Okay then I don't need to know the details of what you were doing, what I do need to know, however, is how you felt and how you reacted."

"It felt like it was too much, I don't know how else to explain it except overwhelming. As for how I reacted I didn't like have a panic attack or anything, just requested we stop, which Mindy was very cool about, then we watched some Law and Order."

"Mmm well Mark the only cure for touch related ailments is to just keep doing it. Keep touching and each time it should get easier and if it doesn't we can talk about alternative treatments. Okay?"

"Okay."

"What are you doing today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I was informed......

"Well there's a press conference next week which Annie's helping me prepare for and they want me to turn my logs into a book if I'm up for it, I'm surprised they haven't talked to you about that already."

She sighed "NASA is full of bureaucracy it probably has to be approved by 10 different councils before it reaches me."

Mark laughed at that "When it's concerning me, I wouldn't be surprised."


	5. Bye Jeff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be around the end of Mark's PR training with Jeff or whatever his name was, I ended up getting rid of it because it didn't fit with the flow of the story.

\-----  
Of course because he's Mark, by the end of the week it looked like Jeff was more sad to leave Watney than the people he had worked besides for months. He had taught Mark everything he knew about the job and clapped him on the back and said good luck over his leaving cake. Someone had ordered a cake that looked like the NASA logo but had a giant X across it that look suspiciously like the 'X' in SpaceX.


	6. 40) We Are Like Young Volcanoes - ALTERNATE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually a lead on from the part in chap 39 i think it ends with 'This is the best day' and then chapter 40 was supposed to be like 'this is the worst' or something to that affect.
> 
> _They both hung up and Mindy squealed. “He thinks it's a big deal too, he's getting his volcano buddies to Houston to check out this info so we can hash out a conclusion and a statement.”_
> 
> _“That's great!” Joel said “I'll sign off on those guys but it seems you've got this all under control.”_
> 
> _Mindy couldn't help it, even with the shadow of Mark and his hook up looming over her, this was the best day of her life._
> 
> _This was the worst day of Mindy's life._
> 
> _When she had heard about the promotion and Olympus Mons she had completely forgotten that meant more meetings with more middle management guys. It's not like she could talk to the big bosses about this even if they were her friends and she couldn't just let Joel do it because these were her things._
> 
> and then it was supposed to lead into these budget guys.

The budget guys were the worst. They were a bunch of sad accountants who had been smart enough to ace maths and economics but could never apply their knowledge to science and NASA. A lot of them had studied literal rocket science but they were all bitter from never moving up and remaining in the budget office. For NASA it meant only the truly worthy causes (or missions they had already approved) to get through and actually happen. Mindy refused to simply ask Venkat to simply give her the things she needed, he may be her friend but she wanted this off her own merits. She didn't want anyone to say she hadn’t earned everything she had gotten.

And so with that one thought spurring her, she took a deep breath and entered the room. She shook everyone's hand and greeted them warmly, making sure to keep her smile professional so no one would accuse her of flirting or using her (non-existent) sexuality to get her way. She plugged in her USB (of course NASA still uses USBs they were harder to hack that way) and brought up her slideshow.

5 of the straightest, whitest, men Mindy had ever seen in what looked to her to be identical suits filed in. The only differentiating features was the bags/brief cases they had with them and they had all gone under the table the moment they'd gotten out their tablets.

“Name?” The apparent leader of the pack asked.

“Mindy Park. From SatCom.”

“Okay you can start.”

She pressed the clicker and the first slide came up, it was a picture of “Olympus Mons. A mountain bigger than Mount Everest; a volcano on another planet still active; and a deeper insight into Mars, what happened there and what will happen in the future.” She took a deep breath, she'd only just started but she was doing okay. “Olympus Mons is SOMETHING KM wide and SOMETHING KM tall. And to our knowledge apart from the dust that gets blown away by the wind nothing has ever changed about about it. This week The Hubble telescope detected a 1 degree Celsius change in temperature, now 1 degree doesn't seem like a lot but keep in mind that it literally has never changed, and it went up. I've been doing some research and consulting with experts about Martian ground and volcanoes here on earth and they all agree this 1 degree rise can only mean one thing: Olympus Mons is about to erupt.” She paused for dramatic effect “


	7. 41) Hold Me Tight Or Don't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The whole first part of the chapter is exactly the same word for word so I got rid of most of it since they're not really deleted scenes and it gave me deja vu.

_“I was just too fast.” He laughed, darting a hand behind her ear and pulling out a quarter. “And tricky.”_

_“I'm a woman of science Mark, do you honestly expect me to be impressed with the ol' quarter-out-of-the-ear trick?”_

_“No, but how about” his hand went behind her ear again and this time came back with three quarters “the newer three-quarters-out-of-the-ear-trick?”_

_She giggled._

_Mark placed his hand back on the side of her face, less reaching behind her ear and more just resting it on her cheek._

_She looked up at him._

_He looked down at her._

_Was it just her or were their faces getting closer together._

_Was he leaning towards her? They were standing so close Mark could feel her breath on his face, he could smell the vanilla on her breath, he wondered if he smelt like oreos._

_Mindy's breathing almost stopped when Mark's eyes darted to her lips. She closed her eyes._

**SNAP. SNAP. SNAP.**

They both turned to find a random bystander standing directly next to them snapping pictures on their smart phone. They'd apparently forgotten to turn the sound off on their phone and hadn't expected to be caught because she looked quite embarrassed although not as embarrassed Mindy felt. For what must have been the third time since she left work, her face heated up and turned red “Hey!” 

“Um.” Said the bystander before just turning around and trying to walk away.

Mark scowled “She said 'Hey'! Come back here.” he started walking after her and she picked up the pace “Delete those pictures right now!”

“Sorry.” She bolted down the road and into an alley way.

Mindy and Mark followed her only to find her scaling a fence and jumping down the other side. Mindy couldn't climb fences and even though Mark probably would have been able to before he'd left for Mars, the rover flip had messed up his leg enough that he knew even if he made the climb he wouldn't make the jump back down. “HEY!” He screamed after her.

“I'm really sorry about this!” She called out as she ran away and ducked into another street.

Mindy sighed and turned to Mark “What do we do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Well... I mean... we were about to... kiss? Right?”

“Yeah we were.”

“And now that picture is going to be all over the news. Right after the last one...” Mark prickled a bit and it took Mindy a second to realise that 'the last one' was a one night stand and she was now implying that she was too “After the last picture that got out.” She tried to course correct.

It seemed to work because Mark relaxed. “Well I mean, it's not like we're doing anything in the photo. We're not embracing, we're not kissing, we're just standing there. For all they know, you had something in your eye and I was getting it out.”

“I guess. But that's not going to stop people from assuming anyway. I mean they would be right this time.”


	8. IDEAS

NASA gets backlash for:  
Not having a way to communicate or a back up plan JIC  
Spending so much money on him and cutting other projects just to fix their mistakes  
Over working and overpaying their staff.

 

Mark gets backlash for:  
~~A new wave of #LeaveHimThere #LetHimDie tweets~~

Vicodin  
The most common side effects of Vicodin include ~~lightheadedness, dizziness, anxiety, nausea, vomiting,~~ upset stomach, drowsiness, constipation, headache, ~~mood changes, blurred vision~~ , ringing in your ears, dry mouth, and difficulty urinating.

~~Mindy needs to get a promotion.~~

~~Mark needs to relapse on the Vicodin~~

start getting the side affects.

~~They need to share an impromptu kiss.~~

 

~~They need a dinner for Beck and Beth to tell everyone they're getting engaged.~~

~~They need to finally reveal they love each other~~ after at least a week of awkwardness and not driving to work with each other.

They need to reveal it to the whole gang and everyone needs to be like duh.

~~The chapter with the sex that Mark can't handle (50-or whatever I called it).~~

 

Vogel and fam need to say goodbye to everyone and head back to Germany.

Mark going to take some Vicodin and then putting the bottle down because he realises he doesn't need it.


	9. 53) Girlfriend

**53 deleted scene**

 

It took everything in his power not to “Squee” right there, he had a _girlfriend_! Mindy Park was his girlfriend! It was like a dream come true.

Chelsea the intern hit him softly on the shoulder “What are you smiling about there, Watney?”

“Mmm? Oh nothing...”

“Okay that's definitely something. You gotta tell me!” She grinned.

 

 


End file.
